Yo no quiero solamente un vaso de leche
by GranDragonBuzan31
Summary: Después de 12 años, Ash decidió retirarse de las batallas pokémon para convertirme en cuidador de los mismos. Dos años después de ganar la liga Jotho, ella viene y le da una mano. Amourshipping LEMON.


**Buenas a todos y a todas. Les voy a presentar una nueva historia de amourshipping la cual tiene lugar en 12 años después de la final de la Liga de Kalos y hace referencia a una corta discusión entre Ash y Serena. Enjoy it.**

 **Resumen:** Despues de 12 años, Ash decidió retirarse de las batallas pokemon para convertirme en cuidador de los mismos. Dos años después de ganar la liga Jotho, ella viene y le da una mano. Amourshipping LEMON.

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Game Freak y Nintendo y esta historia solamente tiene el fin de entretener. Ciertas partes fueron inspiradas en el libro de _Guerra y Paz_ , de León Tolstoi, las cuales tampoco me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia** : Amourshipping lemon, referencias sexuales

 **Yo no quiero solamente un vaso de leche**

Doce años después de haber perdido la final de la Liga Kalos en la pelea contra Alain y unos 11 de llegar a la final en Alola (y perderla una vez más), en una cabaña (con un buen decorado por dentro) que limitaba muy cerca del Bosque Verde, se encontraba un muchacho con el cabello azabache y quien ahora se dedicaba al campo luego de retirarse de las batallas pokémon pero que aún tiene a su fiel pikachu, además de sus pokémon originales tales como su Charizard, Greninja, Infernape, Noivern, entre otros, junto a una cantidad de Tauros y Miltanks.

Sin embargo, hace cinco años a duras penas pudo conseguir el trofeo de la Liga Jotho, el cual tenía en la cabaña, junto a dos trofeos más de la Liga Naranja, los cuales se estaban llenando de polvo (Premios los cuales prefería dejar a un lado porque decidió ir por aquella región solo y sin ninguna ayuda, con excepción de Serena quien lo motivo para buscar nuevamente sus sueños)

Ahora el joven ahora se encontraba leyendo un libro en la sala, sobre como criar pokémon pero su cabeza le daba vueltas, no por el hecho de repartir la leche de los miltank, sino porque sentía que haber conseguido el trofeo de la Liga Jotho.

(POV Ash)

Me siento desesperado, siento que ya no rindo como antes, siento que ya me están apoyando menos…mi logro hace cinco años, solamente mi madre me aprecia por ello…no sé qué más pueda hacer…solamente criar a mis pokémon.

No solo perdí la copa de Kalos y Alola, sino también perdí la oportunidad de estar contigo por siempre.

Pero…no pudiste acompañarme cuando estaba en Jotho…

Mi queridísimo Pikachu, dime que podría hacer.

Pikaaaaa. –Comentó el pokémon amarillo.

Entonces continuaré acá. –Enfatizó el muchacho.

Luego el pokémon eléctrico se montó en sus rodillas.

¿Qué quieres Pikachu?

Pika, pika. –Dijo el pokémon amarillo inclinando su cabeza.

No sé Pikachu, hace tiempo que no salgo de Kanto y solamente voy a Alola para veranear, en fin creo que iré al campo como están mis miltank.

Pikaaaaaa…-Exclamó el pokémon eléctrico.

Los pensamientos de Ash fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la casa de campo, haciendo que dejara de estar ensimismado con su Pikachu.

Mínimo debe ser mi madre preguntándome por más leche de miltank. –Pensó Ash creyendo

Pero cuando abre la puerta, él termina sorprendiéndose ante lo que ve en frente.

.

.

.

Era una hermosa mujer que tenía su misma edad, quien llevaba un vestido de color blanco merengue, sus piernas se podían ver que eran muy bellas y cuidadas, la prenda de color blanca dejaba ver que tenía un cuerpo bonito, un escote pronunciado, sus ojos eran de color zafiro y tenía una cabellera de color rubio miel, la cual estaba adornada con unas flores de color rosado.

En ese momento ella sonreía, tenía aquel dulce rostro desde esa vez que se conocieron. Su vestido color merengue resplandecía ante los ojos del azabache quien estaba totalmente petrificado admirando la belleza de la peli miel haciendo que este terminaba tartamudeando al mencionar unas cuantas palabras.

Serena era tan guapa que esta no se avergonzaba en nada de su belleza o de su personalidad, pero sí que Ash se escabullera y esfumara sin dejar rastro. Ella caminaba de una forma delicada e iba lentamente hacia él quien terminó por tener un orgasmo al ver los ojos azules de la joven.

No puedo creer que se haya vuelto tan hermosa. –Pensó el azabache.

La oji azul se acercaba al muchacho para pedirle explicaciones y mencionarle unas cuantas palabras sobre por qué no le dijo nada sobre su nuevo hogar y nueva profesión.

Se….eeereenaa….-Quedo perplejo el muchacho.

Si…Ash…soy yo…quien no me ves desde hace más de cinco años. –Dijo Serena con la voz entrecortada.

Pero…pensé que nunca me volverías a ver.

Yo solo quiero explicaciones. –Enfatizó la peli miel con sus manos en su cintura.

¿Cómo cuáles? –Pregunto el azabache queriendo acariciar la mejilla de la oji azul.

Sin pensarlo, ella empezó a gritar.

¡Ash! ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Por qué te decidiste separar de mí? –Gritaba ella mientras le golpeaba su pecho con sus dos manos.

Quería un tiempo para para mí. –Dijo el azabache quien comenzó a llorar. –Pero déjame darte, algo ¿quieres leche de miltank?

Ash no me mientas. –Continuaba dando sus suaves pero hirientes puños hacia el pecho del moreno. -¡Y no! No quiero leche de miltank.

Es que no quería hacer el ridículo y no quería que me miraras así. –Se intentaba secar sus lágrimas.

Eso no responde a mí pregunta… ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Por qué? Por favor contéstame. –Empezó a entristecerse y elevar el tono de voz la oji azul. –No sabes lo triste que estoy…nunca me contestas mi teléfono.

En cambio este prefirió quedarse en silencio.

Estoy harta que no puedas mirar mis sentimientos hacia ti y no me hayas visitado a Kalos en los últimos años. –Enfatizó la peli miel.

Hace rato que estoy retirado de los combates y la verdad quiero cuidar a mis pokémon.

Pero…que…que pasó con…no te rindas hasta el final…de no perder el aliento y todo eso ¿o son sólo palabras? –Hablo entrecortada la joven.

Serena…ahora quiero es descansar y para luego trabajar.

Pero Ash…ya creo que has trabajado lo suficiente…por favor vuelve siquiera a los combates. –Comentó ella acariciando el pelo azabache del muchacho, acción la cual hizo sonrojar al azabache.

Serena…-Dijo entrecortado el azabache.

Ash…por favor, haz lo mismo que hiciste en Jotho hace dos años…las Ligas Naranja…por ti y por mí. –Habló dulcemente la peli miel.

Lo haré…sé que he madurado y mi cercanía con los pokémon me ha dado entender que hay algo más allá de criar y de entregar leche al pueblo Paleta o a la Ciudad Verde.

Si…dime…contener los sentimientos no es bueno… para ti…ni para tu corazón.

Hace mucho tiempo… no he podido expresar lo que siento…ni siquiera se lo puedo decir a mi madre…me he sentido muy solo últimamente y no he tenido así un espacio con otras personas; Dawn, May, Brock han estado muy ocupados, al igual que yo…cuidando a mis pokémon.

Ash…estar solo no está bien…recuerda que tendrás por siempre mi apoyo, a pesar de lo ocupados. –Sonrió la peli miel. –La soledad amarga tu corazón, te agría el carácter.

Nunca he sentido el amor de otras mujeres y hace mucho tiempo mi sueño de ser maestro pokémon siempre lo ha opacado

Dicha frase hizo que la peli miel lo terminara abrazando.

Ash…desde hace mucho estoy enamorado de ti…déjame decirte que te amo…y mucho…-Dijo la peli miel con una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de ella. –Puedes ser lo que quieras, pero la verdad es que yo te amo.

Te amo Serena. –Dicho esto, el moreno besa los labios de la oji azul.

El pokémon amarillo miró a ambos con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillosos como muestra que pikachu era testigo de la reconciliación y el surgimiento del amor entre Serena y Ash.

Pikachu, sería mejor que nos dejaras a solas. –Comentó el moreno hacia la criatura amarilla.

Pikaaaaa. –Respondió para luego salir de la casa

Los dos se dirigieron a la cama del cuarto del muchacho para continuar besándose y demás…

Estoy listo Ash. –Suspiró muy excitada la joven. –Luego tomaría algo de leche de miltank…

Ash rió con aquel comentario y le quitó el vestido merengue de la mujer al igual que su brasier y sus panties, mientras que esta le quitó las prendas del azabache.

El moreno observó la silueta envidiable de la joven, era deslumbrante si se tuviese una sola palabra para describirlo. Además de sus ojos de color zafiro y su pelo color rubio miel, su cuerpo sería solamente imaginable en las fantasías sexuales de cualquier hombre: Sus piernas muy delicadas pero hermosas a la vista, sus senos eran bellos a la vista, su abdomen plano, pero era aquella mirada la que hipnotizaba a la vista.

Por su parte Ash tenía un torso musculoso con su abdomen marcado, las piernas fuertes y su miembro viril (el cual estaba parado debido que estaba excitado al ver a Serena desnuda); todo el cuerpo del muchacho, bastante agradable a la vista de Serena. Ella quería jugar con él, quería estar con él y acompañarlo por siempre.

Ambos se entrelazaron con un abrazo sobre la cama mientras se daban dulces besos en sus labios por unos diez segundos hasta que el azabache decidiera tocar y luego lamer los senos de la peli miel.

Tus senos…me gustan. –Dijo Ash mientras los tocaba.

Ah…..mmmmm….mmmm. –Gimió la joven. –Sigue…

Ash sentía aquellos pechos muy suaves, muy bonitos, sobre todo esos duros y rosados pezones y su piel era bastante delicada y cuidada para él. En cambio la peli miel tenía una sensación de electricidad que podría traducirse en placer con sólo sentir aquellos masajes.

Ash…por favor…sigue…me gusta…me gusta mucho. –Continuaba gimiendo la peli miel.

Tus pechos se…se sienten tan bien. –Dijo Ash mientras apreciaba aquella parte del cuerpo de la peli miel.

Enseguida la peli miel quiso acariciar los músculos de Ash, aquel cuerpo que el azabache cuidaba y no era apreciado por alguna mujer, hasta ese momento.

Serena no dejaba de masajear los músculos, el abdomen y las piernas del azabache. Ella gemía con todas sus fuerzas y suspiraba a más no poder. Además ella sentía las manos de Ash quien también la acariciaba con todo el amor y la delicadeza del caso

Ash…oh Ash…tu cuerpo me excita mucho. –Respondió.

Serena….-Dijo el azabache quien sobó la mejilla derecha de ella, la cual estaba totalmente roja por lo ruborizada y excitada que estaba. Esto dio como resultado que Serena botara sus fluidos y tuviera un orgasmo.

Además ella quiso jugar con el pene de Ash, el cual estaba muy duro, pero a ella eso no le importaba. Lo que en verdad le importaba era satisfacerse y satisfacer a Ash.

Continuaban dándose besos y caricias, como muestra de amor mutuo. Serena besaba todo el cuerpo de Ash y este simplemente usaba sus dedos para dar pequeños golpecitos a cualquier parte del cuerpo de la oji azul (desde las piernas hasta las nalgas de la joven). Esto la excitaba mucho, casi tanto como si le lamieran o masajearan los senos.

Ash gruñía como muestra de satisfacción y todo su estrés, toda su sensación de soledad y ansiedad disminuía bastante. Para Serena, sus gemidos crecían y crecían, pero ella quería más de él, quería que él no la apreciara por su belleza solamente, sino también por su forma de ser y ver el mundo.

Aquellas caricias, sonidos de gemidos y gruñidos, así como la sensación de respiración agitada, eran la muestra para que ambos pudieran satisfacer sus deseos de forma mutua. Para Ash estar cerca de una mujer nuevamente, y que mejor que su amiga de la infancia. En cambio para Serena, era la mejor manera para expresar todo el amor que sentía hacia el azabache. No obstante ambos debían unirse para siempre si deseaban ser el uno para el otro.

Ash…quiero que seas mío…-Dijo Serena mientras respiraba bruscamente.

¿Estás segura de eso? –Dudó el azabache.

Por favor Ash…hazlo…sin temor…

¿Y si te duele? –Dudó el moreno.

No me importa. –Dijo la oji azul con alto todo de voz y quien se acostó boca arriba de la cama, mirando los ojos del moreno.

Ash puso su miembro de considerable tamaño en la vagina de la oji azul y lo hizo con total fuerza haciendo que la joven frunciera el ceño como muestra de dolor, pero a la vez sentía placer.

Vamos Serena aguanta. –Animó el joven.

Ash…me duele…pero se siente bien…relajante pero a la vez duele. -Empezó a salir lágrimas de sus ojos azules.

Resiste Serena…resiste…-Dijo el oji marrón para empezar a sacar sus fluidos provenientes de su pene y quien estuvo a punto de tener un orgasmo.

El corazón de Serena latía con mucha fuerza y el dolor se notaba con aquellos gemidos que ya llegaban a parecer gruñidos, pero ella quería más.

Los fluidos de los dos comenzaron a mezclarse, el semen del azabache y los fluidos de la peli miel se juntaban en la vagina de ella (para que luego en nueve meses tuvieran su nuevo hijo/hija). Además, ella ya estaba totalmente relajada luego de ese dolor producido por hacer el amor.

Fue maravilloso, siento que puedo hacerlo nuevamente contigo Ash. –Comentó Serena.

Dímelo a mí…Serena…emmm… ¿te casarías conmigo? –Preguntó el azabache cogiendo las dos manos de la peli miel con total seguridad de su acción.

Claro que acepto Ash. –Suspiró la peli miel aceptando la petición del muchacho. –Claro que acepto, con todo mi corazón acepto tu propuesta.

Qué tal si pasamos unas vacaciones en Alola. –Sugirió el moreno.

No me parece una mala idea. –Le respondió la mujer mientras le acariciaba su pecho. –Todo para pasar un buen rato entre nosotros dos.

Te amo Ash. –Dijo Serena.

Lo mismo Serena, no te dejare ir a ningún lado. –Manifestó el oji marrón.

Ambos se dieron un dulce beso que simbolizaba su unión permanente y que se casarían en unos días para luego pasar unas vacaciones relajantes en Alola.

 **Gracias por leer esta historia (me inspiré escribiéndola buscando la manera de unirlos en vez de separarlos), espero que les haya gustado. De antemano los invito a que lean mi nueva historia ''Nuestras vidas a lo largo del Támesis'' un amourshipping crossover con Kainora, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Sin decir más palabras, me despido.**

 **Hasta luego.**

 **Se cuidan.**


End file.
